5th Anniversary Event
The 5th Anniversary Event '''celebrated LINE PLAY's 5th year. It provided a major update and gifts to its loyal players. '''The major update included: * Exclusive Sales * 5th Anniversary Box * 5th Anniversary Gacha * Las Vegas Weekly Ranking Event * New 5th Anniversary Monthly Calendar Update * LINE PLAY Stylist Contest * Fashion Festa Event * VIP Luxury Party * Magic 6-star Fashion Items Monthly Calendar Update For LINE Play's 5th Anniversary, the monthly calendar was themed after the celebration. Players can reach up to Platinum VIP unlike the other calendars. Players will receive the following if they put a sticker on the calendar every day: * 10 Cash * Face Shop Ticket * Gacha Ticket * 6,500 Gems * 130 VIP Stars * 100 Hearts Sales The 5th Anniversary Event brings an exclusive Gacha box, 5th Anniversary Box. There are other sales including the the Face Shop Sale, Gift Shop sale, and more. Fashion Festa Fashion Festa is one of the major events in the 5th Anniversary Updates. It is similar to the CanCam Ladies contest. LINE Players will vote for the best fashionista between these girls: * Ellie (Go for Love! Gacha series) * Yuna (Ikemen School Gacha series) * Ann (Lucky Animal Club Lucky★Spin Gacha series) * Coco (OOTD Gacha series) * Haru (Tica Gacha series) You cannot change your vote once it is cast. All players who vote for a fashionista will receive a special 5th Anniversary badge that is instantly sent to your mailbox. * Players who voted for the fashionista that receives 1st place will get a free Champagne Tower interior item starting November 21st (GMT+9). * Yuna won the Fashion Festa. Champagnetower.png|Champagne tower in New York Times Square 5thevent.png 5thanniversary 3.png New York Times Square Event All fashionistas will be available in New York Times Square. Players can blow kisses to their chosen fashionista every day to increase their kiss amount. Blowing kisses to a fashionista every day for five days earns you special items. The fashionista who receives the most kisses will get 1st place. * Tap on the icon above the fashionista's head to blow a kiss. * Items will be sent to the mailbox. * Only one gift item per person. * Items received resets at 6am (GMT+9) every day. * Fireworks will fly in NYT Square for every 50,000 kisses blown. The New York Times Square's champagne tower has transformed for this special event. From November 21st to November 30th (GMT+9), the fashionista with the most kisses will get to parade together with Cherry. * Joining the parade until the end of it will let you receive an exclusive poster of a fashionista. * You will get an item every time you participate in a parade but it can be a duplicate. 5thanniversarygift.png We Are The LINE PLAY Stylists We Are the LINE PLAY Stylists Event gives LINE Players the opportunity to let their illustration become an official fashion set. Use the #5play hashtag in your diary entry and draw the avatar you want! Players can participate in Round 1 or 2. * 1st Round: 11am, Nov. 8 - 11:59pm Nov. 13 (GMT+9) **Results: Nov. 30th * 2nd Round: 12am, Nov. 14 - 11:59pm, Nov. 20 (GMT+9) **Results: Dec. 7th One finalist each round will have their fashion set implemented into a Gacha. All items created will cost 555 Cash. 55 Heartthrob finalist each round will receive a 55 Cash prize. * All fashion sets must contain at least 6 items. * Include avatar name and #5play hashtag with the work you submit. * Gifts are delivered to the winners' mailboxes after results are announced. * Content rights for applications will be held entirely by LINE Corp. * Applicants will have to agree to the Terms & Conditions before entering. VIP Luxury Party VIP Luxury Party '''(Nov. 14 - Nov. 30) is a Secret Square open for only Platinum VIP level and above. The Secret Square contains the following perks: * VIP Gachas return for a limited time with a 30% off sale. * VIP Gacha Tickets are given every day for entering the square. * The Secret Square can be accessed through New York Times Square. The following VIP Gachas are in the VIP Luxury Party: * Red Shoe Waltz * Dark Fallen Angels * The Secret Heart * The Dark Spade * Starlit Serenade * Fantastic Land of the Unicorns * Angels of the Light * Rainy Hydrangea FantasyCategory:Event Top Fashionista Contest The '''Top Fashionista Contest '''is an event where you participate in a contest and dress up according to the theme. If you win, you will be rewarded with gems and prizes! You can receive certain prizes as you reach a certain amount of points. View the Contests page for more details. '''Theme: 5th Anniversary Party * Entering an entry will cost 2,000 gems. You may only enter up to 100 times. * You can check your Rankings or vote for others on the home screen of the contest. * You may vote for the people on the rankings directly. * There are Hint Items that will give you 50 more points for every Like. 5thanniversaryentry 1.png|Ranking prizes 5thanniprize.png|Points prizes 5thitemhint.png|Hint Items Category:Anniversary